Problemas de convivencia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: El problema entre ellos es que simplemente no están preparados para convivir juntos. Para: Daenerys Black.


**Problemas de convivencia **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Daenerys Black.

**Pareja:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

* * *

El problema entre ellos es que simplemente no están preparados para convivir juntos.

A Draco le gusta que la ropa esté perfectamente doblada y ordenada en los estantes del armario, mientras que Harry a penas se preocupa por doblar el uniforme de auror y nunca recuerda el lugar en donde lo ha dejado. Draco es muy detallista cuando de la limpieza del apartamento se trata, le gusta que los platos que están sucios vayan a la cocina y no estén en cualquier lugar, que las sobras de comida vayan a la basura y no le gusta comer sobre el sofá de la sala; Harry deja los envoltorios de comida comprada en la mesa y no se preocupa por el sitio donde va a comer, puede ser en la cama, en el sofá, le da igual.

A Harry le gusta ordenar pizza y beber una cerveza mientras que mira una película hasta tarde mientras que Draco prefiere irse a la cama temprano porque al otro día tiene que trabajar en San Mungo. No le gusta que Harry se meta en la cama con los pies fríos por caminar descalzo y busque calor entre los suyos, le pone de mal humor y a Harry le saca de quicio que Draco haga demasiado ruido cuando se despierta para recojer el correo. Harry siempre opta por comprar comida preparada y Draco por hacerla ellos mismos.

Draco siempre deja el baño en perfectas condiciones cuando termina de bañarse, con la bañera seca, las toallas ordenadas y se asegura de no mojar la alfombra de la habitación. Harry sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de las lánguidas caderas, con el cabello azabache pegado a la frente y el cuerpo escurriendo pequeñas gotitas que van a parar a la alfombra preferida de Draco.

—¡Potter! —exclama con su finos labios rosados torcidos en una mueca de enfado—. Te he dicho que no me gusta que mojes la alfombra. La he importado desde Marruecos y la calidad de la seda se arruina con el agua.

Harry seca sus gafas en la toalla y se las coloca en el rostro. Observa sus pies en la alfombra y se mueve hacía el costado, caminando en dirección al armario que comparten. Por más que busca, solamente se encuentra con la ropa de Draco.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Draco señala el otro extremo del armario y Harry se dirige allí. Se encuentra con su ropa doblada como nunca él lo ha hecho y con el uniforme de auror colgado en una percha.

—He divido el armario. El lado derecho es para tu ropa y el izquierdo para mi ropa. Ya no soporto que tires tus camisetas como una bola de algodón y arruines mis dobladillos —Harry rueda los ojos y Draco continúa pasando las páginas del catálogo que tiene en sus manos—. Quiero que pintemos las paredes de este color.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión o solamente lo estás decidiendo como todo lo demás?

Draco baja el catálogo repentinamente y sus ojos grises como el hielo, se posan en Harry. Sus labios continúan fruncidos.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo lo demás?

—Jamás pides mi opinión cuando se trata de algún asunto del apartamento. Siempre eres tú el que decide qué alfombra se va a colocar, el sofá que se va a comprar o el color de la paredes. Recuerda que este apartamento es tan mió como lo es tuyo.

—¿Debo recordarte que ni siquiera me acompañaste a comprarlo? ¡El gran heroé del mundo mágico estaba demasiado cansado para ir a comprar un apartamento con su novio mortífago!

—Te estás desviando del tema de conversación, Draco. Ser auror es una profesión que exige disciplina y constancia. No puedo simplemente enviarle una lechuza al Ministro y decirle que el jefe del cuartel de aurores no va a ir a trabajar, porque tiene que ir a comprar un apartamento.

—Sin embargo, yo puedo mandarle una lechuza al imbécil de Mclaggen para decirle que no voy a ir al hospital para quedarme contigo en uno de tus días libres. Además mi posición en San Mungo es inestable y lo sabes, cualquier error y me echarían a la calle por llevar esto —se levanta la manga y deja el descubierto la marca tenebrosa—. Tú eres amigo del Ministro, no te dejarían ir ni aunque renunciaras.

Harry permanece en silencio, pensando que toda esa discusión con Draco no les va a llevar a ninguna parte, como ninguna de las discusiones que han tenido anteriormente.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Draco? Que tú y yo no estamos diseñados para convivir juntos. Somos demasiado diferentes y por eso tenemos tantos problemas de convivencia. A ti te gustan que las cosas sean de un modo y a mí me gustan que sean de otro. En este mes no hemos parado de discutir y reprocharnos lo que hemo hecho por el otro.

—¿Te vas tú o me voy yo?

—No se trata de quién se va y de quién se queda. Se trata de que tratemos de que esto funcione —algo le dijo a Draco que _esto_ no se refería a la convivencia—. Se trata de que tú seas menos quisquilloso, no te enfades por el mínimo detalle y que no seas intransigente. Yo en cambio, voy a tratar de involucrarme más con tus intereses y hacer el trabajo a un lado, para que podamos tener más tiempo juntos. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Quisquilloso e intransigente?

No tiene tiempo de pensar en nada más porque los labios de Harry están sobre los suyos, quitandole la respiración, bebiendose su aliento y recordandole la razón por la que se encuentra allí.

—Esta bien, Potter. Haremos que nuestros problemas de convivecia desaparezcan. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de una discusión?

—El sexo de reconciliación —responde Harry.

Draco le mira con lascivia. Que Harry solamente lleve ropa interior puesta, acelera la reconciliación.


End file.
